I'll always protect you
by boothandboneslove
Summary: What happens when the Cirgue is attacked and one of the members is threatened.


Darren smiled as he watched the snakeboy Evra Von sleep. His green skin shining slightly in the moonlight shining through the flap of their tent. Darren knew that it was just the moonlight hitting off his scales that made it look like that. But it didn't really matter to him, he still loved the way it made him look. Evra made a small noise and curled deeper into Darren's side his arms encircling the half vampire. Darren smiled a little more as he wrapped his arm around Evra closing his eyes and going to sleep as well.

"Darren wake up." Evra said shaking Darren awake in the middle of the night. Darren groaned slightly and hit the snakeboys hands away.

"Darren, I'm serious wake up." Evra said shaking Darren harder the he had been.

"What, I'm tir..." he began but his voice stopped once he saw the frightened, worried, and sad face the snake boy was giving him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly and Evra fall into his arms trying to keep his voice even as he spoke.

"The Cirque was attacked." Evra replied burying his face into Darren's naked chest his arms wrapped around the half vampire's waist. Darren pryed Evra's arms from around his waist and jummped from the hammock dragging Evra with him by his hand. Darren ran from the tent he shared with the snake boy pulling him along with him. Once outside the tent Darren saw the other Cirque performers including Mr. Crepsley outside their vans and tents.

"What happened?" Darren asked walking to stand beside the vampire who had blooded him, Evra close behind him.

"Some people snuck into the camp while most everyone was sleeping and destroyed some things, spray painted a van with the word 'freaks' and set a tent on fire" Mr. Crepsley explained and Darren noticed the gray van with the black spray painted word on it.

"Why would somebody do this?" Darren hissed as Evra wrapped his arms around him burying his head against his shoulder. But Mr. Crepsley simply shrugged letting Darren know that he had no idea why eiether. Darren looked out watching the faces of the other members of the Cirque.

"Are you alright Evra, they may have hurt you the most?" Mr. Crepsley asked leaning a bit to look past Darren to the snakboy. And Darren looked to him as well confused by what the vampire had said and the way Evra hid his head deeper into his shoulder. Evra said nothing but started to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Darren asked looking back at the vampire.

"I was under the impression that Evra would have told you, apparantly I had been mistaken about that. They killed a snake and put a note on it that said 'You're next freak boy' and left it outside of the tent you and Evra share. Mr. Tall had already removed the snake by the time Evra had left to wake you," he explained. Darren's body went rigid before he turned wrapping his arms around Evra and burying his face into Evra's long yellowish green hair.

"They won't hurt you, nobody's going to hurt you, I won't let them, nobody will get close to you, don't worry," Darren soothed softly. Darren kept his arms wrapped tightly around Evra watching as Mr. Tall talked about the plan for the Cirque after the attack. Mr Tall had planned to head out the next night. Once Mr. Tall said the members of the Cirque could go they all disappeard back to their tents or vans. Darren walked back to the tent he shared with Evra, the snakeboy hanging onto his arm tightly at his side. Darren knew that the message had scared Evra , and to be honest he was scared too.

"Darren," Evra whispered once he was laying in the hammock curled up as close as he could to the half vampire his head pillowed on his chest.

"I won't let anybody hurt you," he promiced him carding his fingers through Evra's soft yellowish green hair.

"Darren, I love you." Evra whispered and Darren smiled.

"I love you too," Darren said listening as Evra's breathing evened out signaling that the snakeboy had fallen asleep. He slowly leaned over and kissed the top of Evra's head doing his best not to jostle the sleeping boy too much. Darren would not alow anybody to hurt his little snake no matter what. He would do everything in his power to protect Evra even if it meant his death. Evra meant too much to Darren to lose him.

"I'll always protect you." Darren whispered as close to Evra's ear as he could manage due to him sleeping on his chest while the snakeboy slept.


End file.
